


Free! Notte Bianca #5: FILLS

by Akira14



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira14/pseuds/Akira14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories and drabbles written in a 3 days writing challenge on the Italian LJ community "Free per la trama"<br/>Only the first to stories are in English, all the others are in Italian. Pairings are both written here in the summary and in the chapter titles ;)</p><p>Chapter 1: Nymph Nagisa meats Centaur Sousuke for the first time (Sougisa)<br/>Chapter 2: A game of "Never have I ever" leads to a shocking revelation about Sousuke (Sougisa)<br/>Capitolo 3: Tutte le lettere che Sousuke ha scritto a Rin e non ha mai mandato (SouRin)<br/>Capitolo 4: Invece di un infortunio è una malattia ad aver bloccato Sousuke (SouRin)<br/>Capitolo 5: Suits!AU (SouRin)<br/>Capitolo 6: Sì, okay, Rin è geloso di Sou... e allora? Questo nn lo rende il suo ragazzo. (SouRin)<br/>Capitolo 7: Vedere Rin con i capelli legati fa un certo effetto a Sousuke... (SouRin)<br/>Capitolo 8: Sousuke insegna ad Ai un po' di boxe (SouAi)<br/>Capitolo 9: Sousuke è la bodyguard di Ai (SouAi)<br/>Capitolo 10: Rin guarda Ai mangiare un ghiacciolo (RinAi)<br/>Capitolo 11: Mentre Rin e Haruka sono in Australia, Kisumi fa incontrare Makoto e Sousuke che scoprono di aver un paio di cose in comune... (Sou&Mako, non SouMako)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't worry, be happy! (Sougisa)

Nagisa can't quite believe his eyes, the first time he sees him.  
Never has he met such a majestic, massive creature, and that's saying something, since he's friends with Makoto - probably the tallest and broadest dryad in existance - who's pretty much delectably handsome like all the people the nymph loves to surround himself with.  
Rei-chan, in particular, is downright irresistible. It's not even the way he looks, which is amazing by the way, that drew Nagisa to him. No, it is his ability to see the beauty in everything aside from himself finds so enticing.

This centaur, however, is on a whole nother level. He's made of all that is sinful - just how hung he's down there? like a horse, probably, eheheheh - with that sculpted upper body of his and such stunning features.   
Normally, Nagisa would be partial to his soft lips, yearning to know what they tasted like. And then he would give that big mouth, just begging to be fucked, what it so desperately longing for.

Not now.  
Now he finds himself captivated by his big sad eyes, which are looking down on the lake as if he were wishing he could drown himself in it. From the wound on his shoulder, clearly caused by a human weapon, it's clear that he went and befriended someone in the nearby village only to betrayed and hunted down. A sensible reason to be this melancholic, but Nagisa isn't having any of it.  
Nobody is allowed to look so gloomy in his forest. It can't be all smiles and rainbows all the time, but damned if Nagisa doesn't try his best to lighten the mood whenever he can. 

He doesn't know how to make this guy smile, so he goes for the silliest and most ridiculous idea that comes to his mind.  
In a field full of sunflowers. daises and forget-me-not there's only one option: a flower crown!  
To hell with caution and safety, he approaches the half-horse from behind and jumps on his back to adorn his head with the very mainly looking coronet.

It turns out that, despite his menacing appearance, Sousuke is genuinely a big softie that can crack the most bashful smile - disguised as an adorable pout, of course - simply because someone has made an effort to lift his spirits.  
That's why Sou-chan suits him much better than his actual name

Nagisa wants to see a lot of more of those smiles. Even though he can easily picture just how many people will come and try to steal Sou-chan away from him if they were to see that he's even more gorgeous when he is not looking troubled and somber, he does wish for Sou-chan to be happy the whole time. He's got a feeling he deserves it.

Seems like he's going to be the one devoting to this most noble endeavour.  
Such a sacrifice, indeed, but someone's got to do it for the sake of the forest.  
No one wants a broody centaur to roam through the woods, right?  
Right.


	2. I volunteer! (Sougisa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Much to everyone's surprise, Sousuke is a virgin.

They are all too old to play this kind of games. To try and coax shameful truths out of their friends through alcholol, and laugh at those embarrassing revelations.  
And yet, here they are. Emptying countles tumblers of vodka and saké through a game of “Never have I ever.”

Turns out that they all went skinny dipping, have been both stood up by their dates and stood some up themselves – even Tachibana, which came as a surprise to pretty much everyone (except Haru, of course) – that some had sex to the sound of Madonna's _Human Nature_ on loop and that some others had used whipped cream. 

Nobody is really taken aback by finding out that Rin has been the only who had ever cried his eyes out watching a porno - “I was high! It doesn't count!” he hissed defensively. “Whatever you say.” snickered Sousuke, making the Mikoshiba siblings break into a grin too – and Nagisa is kind of disappointed to see no one drinking when he states that he's never been with a hooker or had sex on a football field.

What has them all speechless for a moment, though, is the “Never had I ever had sex” slurred by a very drunk Sousuke. 

“I volunteer! I volunteer to rectify this outrageous statement, Sou-kun!” says Kisumi, the first to recover from the shock, as he puts an arm around his shoulder.

“WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?” hollers Nagisa, utterly shocked and rather indignant that no woman or man had ever had a piece of that awesome man. “For real, Sou-chan? How come?”

“Define 'sex', Sousuke-san. Are we talking exclusively about penetrative intercourse, here, or are mutual masturbation, fellatio, cunnilingus and rimming included too?” Rei investigates, definitely overstepping his boundaries.

“That's none of _your_ business. Shuddup. Both of you. All of you. Especially you, Rin.” He rambles, pouting like an overgrown baby at the sound of his best friend's snorts. 

Indeed it is Rin who's snickering now, before jugging down some water. He's got a rather important meeting with his new sponsors, tomorrow, and he'd rather not show up with a massive hangover, thank you very much.

“Rin-chan, you've got to fix this before Kiss-chan does! You gotta give your man some lovin' ! Or is Sou-chan himself who's being romantic and saving himself for your wedding night?” Nagisa steps in between, forcefully removing Shigino from the taller man. He has never quite disliked anyone but this guy just rubs him off the wrong way. 

“Oi!” Rin interjects, sputtering the water he nearly choked on. “What does any of this have to do with me?” 

“You are Sou-chan's boyfriend?” Nagisa provides, eyes suddenly bright and full off hope. He had never made a move on Sousuke, because unlike Kisumi he doesn't go after men that are taken, but if Sou-chan is not dating Rin-chan...

“Nope. Never had been. How did you come up with such a ridiculous idea, anyway?” Honestly, he doesn't really want to know.

“Well, then. **I** can fix this, Sou-chan! I'd be glad to!” He announces, nuzzling against Sousuke's bad shoulder.

A chorus of “NAGISA!” fills the room, but again is Sousuke's words who silence them all.

“Fine by me. It shouldn't be too bad, with **you**...” 

Nagisa does wonder if maybe it's Kisumi and Sousuke who are secretely dating, if he's saying that just to piss his boyfriend off and finally some angry possessive sex tonight – he applauds the strategy, by the way.  
However, he really hopes that's not the case.  
He wants Sousuke to mean what he just said, to remember his words once the alcohol will be out of his system and act on them.  
All he got to do is wait.


	3. Ho perso le parole (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Tutte le letture che Sousuke ha scritto a Rin e non ha mai mandato.

Sousuke sa che non avrebbe dovuto lasciar entrare Rin nella sua vecchia stanza, non senza aver controllato che tutto il materiale compromettente fosse sparito.  
E no, non si riferisce alle riviste porno. No, quelle sarebbero state molto meno imbarazzanti. Al massimo Rin avrebbe avuto da ridire sul fatto che i tizi non erano neanche lontanamente attraenti quanto lui.  
No, sta stringendo tra le mani una delle sue vecchie lettere - cazzo, pensava di averle buttate via tutte - e...

"Perché non me l'hai mandata? Perché hai continuato a soffrire, da solo, in silenzio?" 

'Perché non mi hai più risposto. Perché non sarebbe servito a nulla, se non a farti piangere.' vorrebbe dire, ma decide invece di avvicinarsi a Rin tanto da poter sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra, strappandogli la lettera di mano.

"Ha importanza, ora?" Gli chiede, fissando la sua bocca.  
"No..." Sospira Rin. "Ma provaci a nascondermi ancora qualcosa e... e.. te lo stacco a morsi, capito?"


	4. Where butteflies never die (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Au in cui Sousuke, invece della spalla malandata, ha una brutta malattia per la quale gli restano pochi mesi di vita, ed è per questo che è tornato a nuotare con Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uccidere Sousuke mi sembrava troppo poco crudele...

È iniziato tutto con un leggero intorpidimento del braccio destro.   
Una sensazione strana, simile all'averlo messo in un secchio d'acqua ghiacciata, ma niente di che.   
Nulla di cui preoccuparsi... Fino a quando le sue dita non iniziano a rifiutarsi di collaborare, a scioperare per ore intere impedendogli di compiere semplici e banali azioni quali il lavarsi i denti, abbottonarsi la camicia, prendere appunti durante le lezioni e consegnare in tempo i propri compiti.

Nel momento del bisogno, il suo compagno di stanza si rivela inaspettatamente premuroso. Lo aiuta fin troppo spesso a rendersi presentabile, a non rischiare di dover perdere l'anno.  
La sua pazienza, però, ha un limite. Chiude un occhio per un paio di settimane, certo, ma poi lo costringe a confrontarsi con la realtà.

“È ora che tu vada da un dottore, Yamazaki.” Come se non lo sapesse. Come se non sudasse freddo immaginandosi la diagnosi: le alternative che riconducono ai suoi sintomi sono entrambe terrificanti.  
“Magari non è niente di grave.” prosegue, ma non ci crede nemmeno lui. “Alla fine è meglio non nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia, non credi? È meglio sapere.”

E benché una parte, piuttosto consistente, di lui avrebbe preferito continuare a vivere nell'illusione di non avere nessuna malattia, men che meno una degenerativa... tutto sommato è stato un bene essersi lasciato convincere ad andare da uno specialista.

Non avrebbe mai saputo, altrimenti, che il tempo a sua disposizione per nuotare con Rin era quasi agli sgoccioli.  
Non sarebbe mai tornato da lui, iscrivendosi alla Samezuka, per poterlo fare.   
Non si sarebbe neanche trovato a dovergli mentire per nascondere la sua condizione, ma questi sono dettagli insignificanti.

Tuttavia, sperare che non si accorgesse di nulla era troppo. Evidentemente.  
Sousuke ha cercato nuovamente di scappare, di evitare il confronto, ma oggi Rin sembra averne avuto abbastanza.  
Lo ha appena sbattuto contro un albero, afferrandogli la spalla in una morsa che in passato avrebbe contrastato con facilità ma che ora non gli lascia scampo.

“Cazzo, Sousuke! Si può sapere cosa mi stai nascondendo? Dove sparisci, quando non ti presenti agli allenamenti? Gou dice di averti visto nei dintorni dell'ospedale, l'altro giorno, e anche Kisumi... Non starai mica morendo, per caso?” 

Maledetti chiacchieroni. Meritano di pagarla molto, molto cara.

“Magari.” Borbotta, rifiutandosi d'incontrare lo sguardo dell'altro.

“Magari? Che diavolo stai dicendo, Sou? Ma ti senti?!” 

“Cosa vuoi saperne, Rin? Cosa vuoi saperne di ciò che si prova nell'avere la certezza che finirai per restare intrappolato nel tuo corpo, che non puoi più nemmeno sognare di avere una vita normale. Vuoi forse dirmi di combattere. Proprio tu, che ti sei bloccato alla prima difficoltà? Ma per favore. Risparmiami le tue frasi di circostanza. Della tua pietà non me ne faccio proprio niente.”

Sousuke si pente immediatamente del suo sfogo rabbioso, vedendo le lacrime sul volto dell'amico.   
Gli ha detto cose che pensa veramente, ma che avrebbe preferito tenere per sé. In fondo, sfogare la sua frustrazione su Rin non cambierà proprio nulla.  
È servito soltanto a ferirlo, tanto da farlo piangere. 

“Io...” Rin china il capo, mentre le lacrime scendono sempre più copiose. “... quanto ti rimane? Intendo, prima che...” La voce gli si rompe, e tutto ciò che Sousuke riesce a sentire è una sommessa litania di 'non è giusto, non è giusto cazzo'.

“Mesi? Anni? Non lo so... Il decorso è piuttosto imprevedibile. Senti, lasciami soltanto nuotare un'ultima volta con te. Realizza questo mio ultimo sogno. È tutto ciò che ti chiedo. Poi sparirò dalla tua vita, okay? Potrai tornare in Australia a testa alta e diventare un campione.”

“Non osare, Sousuke.” Ringhia rabbioso, rialzando il viso e asciugandoselo con le nocche che poi avvicina minacciosamente al suo volto. 

“Uh?”

“Non osare sparire. Non osare credere che ti abbandonerò al tuo destino, Sou. Non ho bisogno di attraversare l'oceano per diventare un nuotatore olimpico e tu non hai bisogno di restare in Giappone per ricevere le tue cure. Di ospedali all'avanguardia ce ne saranno anche a Sydney, no? Non ti mollo proprio ora che ti ho ritrovato, scordatelo.” Il suo pugno si apre ed il palmo va ad afferrare la nuca di Sousuke, tirandolo verso di sé. 

“Rin, non puoi...” 

“Smettila di decidere per me. Smettila di parlare. Smettila. E baciami, idiota che non sei altro.”

Ogni sua protesta muore sulle labbra di Rin. Ha ragione: non c'è bisogno di aggiungere niente.  
Sarà il tempo, saranno le avversità, a farlo desistere dal rimanere al suo fianco.   
E Sousuke intende godersi ogni singolo istante finché ciò che non accadrà.  
A qualunque costo.


	5. You can't stay away from me (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Suits!AU)  
> Sousuke è un famoso, carismatico, sexyssimo avvocato con qualche difficoltà nel confessare i propri sentimenti. Rin è il suo segretario che non mischia lavoro e relazioni personali.   
> Voglio romanccce e tanti feels.
> 
> Bonus: vorrei anche del p0rn. Nello studio legale, tardissimo, quando tutti sono andati a casa. E contro il muro a vetro dell'ufficio di Sousuke.

Non è entrato nell'ufficio di Sousuke per _questo_.

Nemmeno lo dovrebbe chiamare Sousuke, ma piuttosto 'Yamazaki-san' – o addirittura 'Yamazaki-sama', e ci può mettere la mano sul fuoco che Sou si sentirebbe davvero una divinità se usasse un onorifico del genere - se davvero le sue intenzioni di mantenere una professionale e necessaria distanza dal proprio datore di lavoro fossero serie.  
Ma non lo sono affatto, non lo sono mai state, per quanto Rin voglia convincersi del contrario.

Sapeva benissimo come sarebbe andata a finire quando ha aperto quella porta, con Sousuke che si fa scopare sulla propria scrivania e poi ricambia sbattendolo contro la finestra.

Perché è quello che succede ogni qual volta lui cerchi di chiarire i sentimenti fra di loro, che tenti di capire se è davvero per l'altro è soltanto sesso.  
Se lo è, be', allora deve piantarla di uscirsene con robe del tipo “Tu non capisci, Sei. Quel documento non è mai esistito. Stanno bluffando. Rin non commetterebbe mai un errore del genere, non si comprometterebbe per pararmi il culo. E se per assurdo l'avesse fatto, e tu volessi licenziarlo per questo... non ti biasimerei, ma sappi che con Rin me ne vado anche io. Pensaci. E se puoi davvero permetterti di perderci entrambi, be', dammi soltanto il preavviso necessario per sgombrare il mio ufficio. Ci sono cimeli piuttosto importanti, lì dentro.”

Non può dire certe cose proprio li, lui che uno dei pochi ad essere rimasto fedele a Mikoshiba nel corso degli anni. Non ora che il loro studio sta per diventare _Mikoshiba & Yamazaki_.

Ovvio che Rin, avendo sentito per caso la loro conversazione – no, lui non origlia: sono quei due che che discutono ad alta voce nel bagno degli uomini – sia poi andato a far due chiacchiere con il proprio capo.  
Ovvio che le parole gli siano morte in gola nel vedere quest'ultimo in uno stato di inusuale trasandatezza, senza cravatta e con la camicia leggermente sbottonata. Non è la prima volta che lo vede così, e sa bene che il suo aspetto rispecchia un conflitto interiore.  
Come può dire qualcosa, quando è Sousuke a parlare per primo, a spingerlo contro la porta mormorando “Non posso perderti, Rin. Non posso.” ?

Prima o poi dovranno discuterne, decidere se essere soltanto scopamici o qualcosa di più.  
Magari quando Shigino si sarà dato per vinto e le cose torneranno alla normalità.  
Magari quando ci sarà il cognome di Sousuke sulla targa all'ingresso dello studio legale.

Chissà.


	6. Gelosia (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Adesso che ha fatto amicizia con So-chan, Nagisa gli sta appiccicato come una cozza. Rin non apprezza la cosa.

Gli sembra di essere tornato bambino, quando non sopportava di veder qualcuno avvinghiato a Sousuke. Specie se si trattava di Kisumi.  
Era un pensiero sciocco, lo sapeva già allora, ma temeva che glielo avrebbe portato via. Se era così che doveva andare, be', allora preferiva essere lui il primo ad allontanarsi.

Si sente stupido anche adesso, perché dovrebbe essere contento che altri riescano a vedere quanto il suo compagno di stanza abbia bisogno di contatto fisico e non si facciano dissuadere dalla sua espressione corrucciata.  
Dovrebbe esser contento, sì, ma non gli riesce. Non ha mai brillato per altruismo, in fondo. In questo caso nemmeno se ne vergogna.  
Vorrebbe prendere Nagisa da parte e dirgli di smetterla di stare attaccato al suo... suo... al suo amico - perché non sono più di questo, no? - come una fottuta cozza allo scoglio.

Fortunatamente si è trattenuto, finora. Perché la domanda che seguirebbe un tale sfogo, ovviamente, sarebbe "Rin-chan è geloso di Sou-chan?"  
E lui non sa come rispondere. Cioè, no, la risposta la sa: lo è. Certo che lo è. Non può negare l'evidenza.  
Perché? Ecco, questo gli sfugge.  
Perché diavolo avanza pretese su una persona che manco gli appartiene?  
Non ne ha idea. A lui piacciono le ragazze, è da quando ancora andava alle elementari che cerca di attirare costantemente la loro attenzione, ma gli si stringe il cuore quando Sousuke lascia che altri gli mettano un braccio attorno al collo o ai fianchi.  
Davvero, non capisce. Non vuole capire.

Meglio starsene zitto, meglio far finta che tutto vada a meraviglia.  
Tanto tra qualche mese se ne andrà di nuovo in Australia, no?  
Che questi due continuino pure a divertirsi insieme, se è questo ciò che vogliono.

Chi è lui, per impedirglielo? Nessuno.  
Di certo non il ragazzo di Sousuke.


	7. Ponytail (SouRin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SouRin; Rin si lega i capelli ogni volta che fa un servizio di bocca a Sousuke. Da qualche tempo, quindi, Sousuke ha iniziato ad avere erezioni involontarie ogni volta che vede Rin con i capelli legati.   
> Bonus se al festival con Rin vestito da cameriere.

Dovrebbe avere più autocontrollo.  
Dovrebbe allontanare il pensiero delle labbra di Rin attorno al suo cazzo, nonché l'immagine di lui che ne succhia la punta con avidità, come se non potesse averne mai abbastanza.

Sarebbe consigliabile, certo.   
Sarebbe preferibile al ritrovarsi con erezioni del tutto inappropriate e sconvenienti, non c'è dubbio.

Ma come può farlo, quando il su ragazzo si lega i capelli a quel modo?  
Lo stesso, **identico** , modo in cui se li raccoglie quando si appresta a fargli un pompino?

Oggi non fa eccezione, ma per fortuna la sua imbarazzante 'condizione' è nascosta dal grembiule.

Tuttavia, a Rin, che si è piegato sul tavolo per assaggiare il riso da lui cucinato – e seriamente, sarebbe bastato quello per far partire i pensieri di Sousuke per tangenti alquanto sconce, non sfugge nulla. 

“Posso darti una mano?” Gli chiede, facendo scivolare le sue dita al di sotto del grembiule ed afferrandolo completamente nel proprio palmo.

“Rin...” sospira, mordendosi le labbra.

“O preferiresti usare ancora la mia bocca? Sono qui per questo, lo sai.”

E c'è da chiederlo?


	8. Lezione di boxe (SouAi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sousuke insegna ad Ai un po' di boxe

“No, non ci siamo proprio.” Sentenzia Sousuke, prendendolo per un polso. “Se continui a sferrare pugni a quel modo finirai soltanto per slogarti una spalla.”

Ai s'irrigidisce, arrossendo fin sulla punta delle orecchie. Non tanto per il tocco inaspettato di Yamazaki, in verità, quanto all'idea di di essere stato osservato tanto a lungo senza nemmeno accorgersene.

“Per il diretto, che sia avanzato o arretrato, il movimento deve partire dal bacino e dal busto, non dalla clavicola. Stessa cosa per il gancio: più rotazione dell'anca e meno torsione del braccio.” Continua, imperterrito.

“Niente da ridire sul montante?” Gli chiede, per nulla infastidito dalle critiche del ragazzo più grande, ma anzi grato per i consigli che gli sono stati dati.

Non può certo dire di conoscerlo bene quanto Rin, ma sa per certo che Sousuke non si ferma a dispensare consigli a chicchessia. Che non lo fa soltanto perché detestano entrambi l'approssimazione, arrivando a _distruggersi_ pur di dare il massimo in ogni cosa.  
Le sue parole, dette con un tono brusco e quasi infastidito, sono il suo modo – tanto impacciato da far sorridere Ai – per dimostrargli che a lui ci tiene. Che non vuole che si faccia male in una maniera tanto stupida, soltanto perché gli è venuta la balzana idea di provare a far boxe senza un istruttore.

“No. Quello ti riesce piuttosto bene, anche se potresti dargli più potenza se lo sferrassi molleggiandoti di più sulle gambe e mantenendo il tuo corpo nella corretta posizione.” Borbotta, fasciandosi le nocche e prendendo i propri guanti. 

Passano il resto del pomeriggio ad allenarsi in palestra, uscendone esausti ma piuttosto soddisfatti.  
I margini di miglioramento, per Ai, sono abbastanza ampi, ma ci saranno altre occasioni per farlo diventare più abile nella boxe.  
Almeno fino al diploma.


	9. Bodyguard (SouAi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: SouAi Bodyguard AU  
> Ai è il prezioso figlio di una famiglia ricca e influente e Sousuke viene assunto come suo bodyguard a tempo pieno, 24/7.

“Yamazaki-san! Non morire, ti prego! Rin non **ce** lo perdonerebbe mai...” 

Di Rin, francamente, non è che me ne freghi più tanto, sapete? Ormai mi è passata quella stupida cotta per il buttafuori dell'Iwatobi Night Club (nonché migliore amico della mia guardia del corpo , perché il mio mondo è sempre stato _assurdamente_ piccolo), ma non sono affatto certo che lo stesso si possa dire per Sousuke e magari menzionargli Matsuoka-san può dargli la forza per lottare, per sopravvivere nonostante stia perdendo così tanto sangue dalla ferita alla spalla.

Io sto facendo del mio meglio per tamponarla, davvero, ma lui sta comunque perdendo colore a vista d'occhio.

“Oi...” Mi risponde, in un sussurro tanto debole da costringermi a chinarmi per sentirlo. Siamo così vicini che quasi potrei baciarlo, ed avrei anche il fegato di farlo se le circostanze fossero leggermente diverse, se Sousuke non fosse moribondo.

“Sì?” Bisbiglio, incuriosito.

“Primo: non sto con un piede nella fossa, Aiichirou.” Wow, è la prima volta che usa il mio nome ed il mio cuore si mette a battere ancor più velocemente. “Ne ho viste di peggio. Basta che tu mantenga la pressione sulla mia spalla ed andrà tutto bene, okay? Conto su di te. Secondo: non hai nessuna colpa, **tu**. Vedrai che Rin se la prenderà con me, per aver lasciato che uno psicopatico ti si avvicinasse tanto da finire per doverti fare da scudo con il mio corpo.”

“Scommettiamo?” Domando, scoprendomi inaspettatamente sfacciato. “E se Rin se la prenderà sia con te sia con me, facendomi vincere, dovrai concedermi un appuntamento.”

“Ci sto.” Mormora, sorridendo. “Se sarai tu a perdere, però, ballerai per me all'Iwatobi. Indossando una divisa da cameriera.” Arrossisco al solo pensiero, perché quella divisa non mi sta per nulla bene e sono pure una frana a a ballare e lui è davvero l'ultima persona davanti alla quale vorrei rendermi ridicolo, ma annuisco comunque.  
“Affare fatto. Ora vedi di non fare scherzi, okay?”

“Farò il possibile, boss.” 

La sua affermazione mi tranquillizza, e mi concedo di pensare che finirà davvero tutto per il meglio.  
Perché il 'possibile' di Sousuke è sempre stato l'impossibile per chiunque altro.  
Ed io lo **amo** per questo.  
Lo amo, sì, per **questo** e tanto altro.

E ciò non mi spaventa, non più.


	10. Ghiacciolo (RinAi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rin/Nitori, Ghiacciolo

Lo fa apposta.   
Sono sicuro, tipo al 200%, che stia _consumando_ quel ghiacciolo in modo così osceno di proposito.  
Che bisogno c'è, altrimenti, di _succhiarlo_ cont tanta forza, morderlo lievelente e poi leccarsi le labbra con fare lascivo.

O forse no, forse Ai non si rende affatto conto dell'impatto che le sue azioni stanno avendo su di me. Non si è accorto che mi sto davvero pentendo di aver indossato pantaloni tanto stretti oggi, e che mi sento fortunato per essermi portato dietro una felpa con cui coprirmi l'inguine.   
La malizia sta nell'occhio di chi guarda, in fondo, ed io sto ragionando da pervertito fatto e finito.  
Sarebbe meglio che mi allontanassi, che me ne andassi prima di insozzare questo innocente ragazzino con le mie depravate fantasie.

“Mi sto rendendo ridicolo, eh, Rin-senpai?” 

Le mie assurde paranoie vengono interrotte dalla sua domanda, che in un primo momento non capisco del tutto. Si sta forse riferendo a qualcosa che ha sul viso? Teme forse di essersi sporcato in modo buffo?  
Non ho il tempo di chiedergli spiegazioni, però, che le sue labbra - dal distinto sapor di ghiacciolo alla ciliegia – si posano sulle mie.

“Pensavo che... che così ti avrei fatto venir voglia di fare il primo passo e baciarmi... ma... magari mi sono sbagliato e neanche lo volevi...”

Zitto. Non dire altro.  
Lo volevo eccome. 

“Non ti sei sbagliato affatto, Ai.” Lo rassicuro, ricambiando con un bacio decisamente meno pudico che non lascia spazio ad alcun dubbio.

Quando ci stacchiamo per prender fiato, entrambi abbiamo un sorriso totalmente idiota stampato sul volto. Com'è giusto che sia.


	11. Incontri Inaspettati (Sou and Mako)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Makoto e Sousuke si incontrano mentre Rin ed Haru sono in Australia e scoprono di avere molte cose in comune, come il preoccuparsi tantissimo per gli altri mettendo in secondo piano se stessi.

Che non pensi di passarla liscia, _quello_.  
Che non s'illuda di potersi comportare così senza pagarne le consequente, soltanto perché sono amici d'infanzia.  
Prima parla del suo infortunio alla spalla ai quattro venti, e poi... poi lo invita fuori per chiarirsi, forse scusarsi, e neanche si fa vivo.  
A presentarsi, invece, è Makoto Tachibana. Sorpreso e confuso quanto lui dall'assenza di Kisumi.  
L'unica persona – se non ha erroneamente interpretato i suoi sguardi e le sue parole, quando erano bambini – capace di comprendere la gelosia che Sousuke prova nei confronti del legame tra Nanase e Rin.  
L'unico a condividere la frustrazione di non poter essere, per l'amico, l'avversario da battere. La persona, che più di chiunque altro, lo spinge a migliorare a superare i propri limiti ogni giorno.

Ciò nonostante, le prime parole gli rivolge non sono “Ehi, amico, so come ci si sente ad essere dato per scontato. A non poter essere ciò che fomenta la sua passione per il nuoto.” Anche perché a malapena lo conosce, 'sto tizio, quindi figuriamoci se gli andrebbe a dire cose che non confesserebbe manco a Rin.  
Neppure è abbastanza educato da iniziare con un saluto, non quand'è irritato dal sospetto che a Rin non sia venuta da solo l'idea di portare Nanase in Australia.

“Sei stato tu.” Borbotta, ancor più infastidito dall'espressione confusa di Tachibana. Fa lo gnorri, adesso. “Sei stato tu a telefonare a Rin, chiedendogli di portare Nanase con lui a Sydney.”

“Uh?” Si gratta la nuca, imbarazzato. Ah-ha! Guardalo lì: è stato colto con le mani nel sacco. “Sì e no, Yamazaki-kun. Ho telefonato a Rin, ma non mi sarei aspettato che arrivasse a tanto!”

“Perché? Perché hai messo in mezzo Rin? Nanase poteva risolvere benissimo i suoi problemi da solo...” Insiste, pur sapendo già cosa dirà l'altro.  
Perché risponderebbe allo stesso modo, se fosse nei panni di Tachibana. Perché messo in circostanze simili, non avrebbe reagito diversamente. Il bene delle persone a cui tiene, specie Rin, viene ben prima della sua personale felicità. 

“Per lo stesso motivo per cui tu ti sei presentato alla nostra scuola, no? Perché so che Rin è la luce che può condurre Haru fuori dal tunnel in cui si è andato a nascondere Io, al massimo, posso camminargli a fianco nelle tenebre.” 

Sousuke non può che ammirare la tranquillità con cui lo dice, come se fosse un semplice dato di fatto e non una **dolorosa** realtà.

“O restare indietro per guardargli le spalle.” Aggiunge lui, annuendo.

“Sei davvero un buon amico per Rin, mh?” Afferma Makoto, guardandolo in modo che lo mette alquanto a disagio.  
Quasi avesse capito quanto profondi e radicati siano i suoi sentimenti per Rin. Quanto essi assomiglino a ciò che lui prova per Nanase, probabilmente.

Cos'abbia mai fatto, quello lì, per meritarsi la dedizione di un ragazzo – all'apparenza – così gentile e comprensivo... Bah, è impossibile da capire. 

“Senti...” Prosegue, poi, il capitano dell'Iwatobi. “... direi che è evidente che Kisumi non arriverà e che, se prendi un treno a quest'ora non troverai la mensa ancora aperta alla Samezuka, vero?”

Sousuke pensa d'intuire dove il discorso voglia andare a parare, ma gli riesce difficile crede che davvero Tachibana possa invitare uno semi-sconosciuto a-

“Che ne dici di venire a mangiare qualcosa da me? Cioè, se la cosa non ti mette a disagio, certo. Voglio dire, non ci conosciamo quasi per nulla, noi due quindi se non ti va non mi offendo, ma.... A me farebbe piacere: gli amici di Rin sono anche amici miei.” 

Lo dice con una premura tale che è impossibile, davvero, poter rifiutare.

“Okay, ad una condizione, però.” Si trova perciò a rispondere lo schivo Yamazaki.

“Oh, quale?”

“Chiamami Sousuke.”


End file.
